


Super Husbands

by notthetoothfairy



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Superheroes, married!klaine, nightbird!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthetoothfairy/pseuds/notthetoothfairy
Summary: Blaine fails to mention what he’s really doing when he’s at the library “studying” night after night. But here’s the thing: Kurt already knows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My undying love and gratitude to a-simple-rainbow who's the real hero here (because she makes my stories better every single time).

Kurt didn’t plan on telling Blaine what he knows that night but one thing leads to another, and Kurt’s secret about Blaine’s secret is out. Blaine just can’t lie to save a life, though Kurt has got to hand it to his husband – he saves lives like no other.

He’s kept his mouth shut so far, figured Blaine would come to him eventually, but now that he’s caught him red-handed – well, black-handed, technically, since the color scheme of Blaine’s suit is blue and black – he just can’t go on pretending that he buys Blaine’s lies about studying late at the library night after night.

“What are you _doing_ there?” Kurt asks, sleepily yet horrified, as he walks into the bathroom and watches Blaine pull off his cape and cram it into the washing machine.

“Kurt!” Blaine flinches, turning around with an end of the cape still in his hand. “I- I… um, I was trying on a costume for…” He looks lost for a second, and his eyes light up when he finally thinks of something. “Halloween! Um, yeah, for Halloween.”

“Blaine, it’s only March.”

“Never too early for a good costume fitting,” Blaine says quickly, shrugging for good measure. “I… I got a good deal on Craigslist.” He pauses. “I wanted to do something different this year.”

Kurt raises both eyebrows and gives his husband a pointed look.

“Kurt, just-” Blaine sighs, both hands clutching the cape tighter, a tell-tale sign that he’s nervous. “This is not what it looks like.”

“Oh, yeah?” Kurt asks, and glares at Blaine. “Because it _looks_ like you are putting a mud-soaked cape in the laundry along with a suit that I plan on wearing to my NYADA graduation.”

Blaine’s eyes widen. “Mud? What mud? This is a black cape, Kurt, how would you even know there are stains when-”

“I know I can’t _see_ the stains, Blaine,” Kurt says, exasperated. “I just know they’re there. Do you think I don’t watch the news?”

The news is the reason he wasn’t sound asleep already in the first place. There was a robbery in a museum downtown, and Kurt watched the city’s hero on the livestream as he chased the thieves through the stormy New York weather before he finally managed to catch them – one of them he dropped mid-flight right into a dumpster in a back alley, and also right into the arms of a waiting police unit, but the other struggled so hard he sent them both crashing into a muddy puddle, thankfully knocking the thief out in the process. Of course, the city was abuzz with excitements over the news that their favorite superhero once again succeeded in catching the bad guys.

Nightbird they call him.

Kurt calls him Blaine – who now gulps and frowns. The grip on his cape loosens, and it glides out of his hands into the washing machine.

“The… the news?” he asks carefully, as if he doesn’t know.

“Really?!” Kurt groans. He’s at the washing machine in two big steps and yanks the cape out of it. “You can stop playing games now, Blaine.” He puts the dirty cape in the sink and pours water over it. “I watch the news, I see the cape, I know for a fact you didn’t come in through the front door because you forgot your keys this morning and _texted me to let you in later_.”

It’s almost comical how much like a deer caught in headlights Blaine looks right now. Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Fetch me some vinegar and baking soda for the mud, will you?” he asks.

“Uh… sure…” Blaine looks distraught as he disappears out of Kurt’s view, and Kurt can’t help but chuckle to himself. He did not imagine having to tell Blaine that he knows about his alter ego to save a suit – well, two suits – but he plans on looking extra good on the day he graduates from NYADA, so he’s not compromising anything.

Besides, Blaine really stepped into this one. Who texts his husband that he forgot his keys when he can fly in through the bathroom window anytime he wants? Blaine doesn’t even know this, but Kurt keeps the bathroom window open at all times, especially during the night, just in case, even though he hates freezing his butt off in the shower and on the toilet.

The things he does for Blaine.

Still shaking his head and chuckling, Kurt is soaking the cape in water when Blaine comes back with the vinegar and baking soda. He gives Blaine the side-eye while he works his magic on the fabric.

Blaine, pale-faced and biting his lips, is clearly looking for the right words.

“So I blew my cover today, huh?” he finally asks.

Kurt snorts. “Today,” he echoes. “More like five weeks ago.”

“That was the first time I appeared on television!” Blaine protests.

“And?”

“And?!” Blaine sputters. “You’re telling me you knew all along, and didn’t say anything?!”

Kurt’s hands still on the cape. Turning his head slowly, he asks, “You’re telling me you were a superhero all along, and didn’t say anything?”

Blaine blushes. “Touché.”

“I don’t know how you thought you could slip this past me,” Kurt says, finally letting go of the frustration he’s felt since day one. “I’m your _husband_ , Blaine.”

“That’s exactly why I felt like I had to slip it past you,” Blaine says, his warm eyes as earnest as Kurt has ever seen them as they look at each other. “I couldn’t involve you and risk losing you.”

Kurt opens his mouth and closes it, taking a second to phrase his next words right.

“And I had to risk losing you by _not_ being by your side each night,” he whispers. “Do you know how hard that’s been? I was _so_ close to stopping you the other night when you rushed out to fight that serial killer in New Jersey.”

Blaine watches him carefully. “Why didn’t you?”

“Because I believe in you,” Kurt says, shrugging nonchalantly despite the fact that he was worried sick that night and couldn’t breathe normally until he heard the unmistakable sound of Blaine landing on the bathroom floor carrying through to the bedroom. “And because I know you would have gone out there, anyway, I guess… I just wish you would have included me sooner so that I didn’t have to worry in silence.”

“Kurt…” Blaine’s eyes are watery as he reaches a hand up to his jaw. “I’m sorry, I just… I was so afraid I’d put your life at risk.”

“I know.” Kurt leans into Blaine’s palm. “We’re going to make this work.”

“We are,” Blaine agrees, and leans in to kiss Kurt on the mouth softly. Kurt melts into it, relishing the feeling of honesty and relief mixing into the kiss. When Blaine pulls away, he grins sheepishly. “So teach me how to get stains out of my suit properly so that I don’t endanger your clothes?”

Kurt giggles. “Were you really going to just wash your cape along with my other clothes hoping I wouldn’t notice?”

“Hey, I’m new to all this!” Blaine laughs. “I never played in the dirt as a kid, I was a really well-behaved goody two-shoes.”

“As opposed to now.” Kurt rolls his eyes affectionately. “You’re the vigilant hero of the city getting his cape dirty with mud. You could do worse.”

Blaine throws him a gentle look. “I really could.”

Kurt bites his lip into a fond smile, then elbows Blaine playfully. “Except with your superhero name, _Nightbird_ ,” he teases, smile turning into a smirk. “That’s really something.”

Blaine lets out an embarrassed squeak. “Kuuuurt,” he whines. “Don’t make fun of my alias.”

Blaine may be a real-life hero, but Kurt’s always going to be proud of his own superpower – making Blaine laugh and smile just like that.

“The nocturnal avenger,” Kurt says in a mockingly excited voice, waving his hand around and splashing water in Blaine’s face in the process.

“Oh my god, stop.”

“Admit it, you did it in honor of Pavarotti!”

“I didn’t!” Blaine protests before scrunching up his nose. “Okay, maybe a little. But it honestly sounded pretty good until you went and screwed it up just now, thank you very much.”

“That’s why you need someone to share this with, you know?”

Blaine makes a face. “Well, Sam didn’t have any complaints, so…”

Kurt stops goofing around and narrows his eyes at Blaine, not believing what he’s hearing.

“What did you just say?”

Blaine blinks at Kurt, clearly confused. “That Sam didn’t have any complaints?”

“Are you telling me that you told Sam and not me?” Kurt asks quietly.

“Uhm…” Blaine is clearly catching on now, looking from Kurt to the sink, back to Kurt and then to the sink again. “Is that done soaking because I really think we should move this along…”

“YOU TOLD SAM?!”

“Kurt, don’t freak out!” Blaine begs, cringing. “It was an accident, I swear! I found out I had powers when we had that trio reunion night with Tina a few months ago.”

“Great, so Tina knows, too,” Kurt mutters. Is he the only one not in the loop? “I’m feeling a bit left out here, Blaine.” He sighs, willing himself to pay attention. “So, Sam and Tina know.”

“By _accident_ ,” Blaine repeats, voice taking on an urgent tone. “When we went home from the bar, we saw a guy getting cornered in an alley… they were calling him names, Kurt.” Blaine shivers. “Like the ones they called me before they beat me up the night after Sadie Hawkins.”

“Blaine…” Kurt’s anger dissolves in an instant. He knows that night haunts Blaine, tortures him in his sleep sometimes. “Oh, Blaine, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Blaine looks up. “I suddenly felt so _angry_ and… well, determined, I just ran towards them and started punching them, and then _it_ happened.”

Kurt has seen _it_ happen, too. The first time he did, on national TV, he couldn’t believe his eyes. There was his husband, in a suit and a cape and a mask, screeching at a villain so loudly that they tumbled backwards and then flying over to knock them out with force.

“I was so shocked, Kurt. I couldn’t process what happened. Sam and Tina had to tell me their side of the story to make me realize I didn’t just dream it.” He looks up, nodding to himself. “But I saved someone that night, someone like me all those years ago. And it felt _so_ good. You know how I was so stuck lately, not knowing what I wanted to do with myself, not being happy with my performance major…?” Kurt murmurs a confirmation, too busy rubbing soothing circles into Blaine’s hands to say more. “I love performing but I really don’t think it can be a full-time job for me. And… that night I finally realized that there was something out there for me, something I needed to do more urgently. I want to help people, Kurt. It’s just not by making music or becoming a doctor or any other of my childhood dreams. I can actually _do_ something now.”

“So you became Nightbird,” Kurt says, finally getting the whole picture. “And Tina and Sam…?”

“They help,” Blaine admits. “They know already anyway. They helped me with the costume, with headsets, with locating the bad guys… and Tina’s place is basically-” Blaine tilts his head with a frown. “Our lab, I guess? It sounds lame.”

“But it isn’t.” Kurt swallows his pride, focuses on Blaine’s pride instead. “You’re changing things, Blaine. You’re a hero. None of that is lame.”

Blaine breathes in deeply, turns his hands in Kurt’s and intertwines their fingers.

“So you’re not mad?” he asks timidly.

“No,” Kurt says firmly. “If I was before, it’s just because I didn’t know about any of this.”

“I really should have told you sooner,” Blaine says. “I just-”

“I know,” Kurt repeats. “Let’s be honest, I also could have said something sooner. But, you know, I thought I was playing it smart by just letting things develop the way they did. At least nobody’s gotten hurt yet.” He pauses. “Right?”

“Well, Tina actually broke her arm when she tried to help me on one of the first nights but other than that, all is good,” Blaine confirms. “We’re still kind of figuring it out.”

Kurt hesitates to ask. He’s afraid of the answer. But he pushes anyway, “Can I help? Get on the team? Be there for you, too?”

Blaine is hesitant as well, Kurt knows it by the way his eyes flit away ever so slightly.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” he says.

“But-” Kurt is ready to argue, ready to defend his choice and his abilities, but Blaine puts a finger on his lips.

“Hear me out,” he says. “I’m not saying you can’t because it’s not possible. If you really want to, I won’t stop you. But… promise me that you figure out your own career first? If it’s any consolation to you, I made Tina and Sam do the same thing. I don’t want you guys to become the team behind the hero… you need to be more than that. You’re all heroes, too.”

Kurt smiles. It’s such a _Blaine_ response, and it reminds him of how supportive Blaine was when Kurt struggled with his college applications.

“Promise me you’ll keep thinking of your career as well?” he counters. “You can still make art and perform, if only as a hobby. It’s just – your powers shouldn’t be an obligation to give that up to be a full-time hero.”

“They’re not,” Blaine reassures him. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep my options.”

“Okay.” Kurt gnaws at the inside of his cheek. “And… speaking of your powers…” He trails off.

“I have no idea where they came from,” Blaine says immediately. “Maybe I’ve always had them, and that incident just brought them to the surface.”

“I was going to ask if you could show me,” Kurt says, grinning. “I’ve watched you on TV so many times. I really kind of want to see them in person.”

Blaine laughs, then looks at the sink. “It’ll look weird without the cape.”

“As if my husband flying through our bathroom isn’t weird in the first place.”

“Alright…” Blaine mutters, lifting off the ground like it’s nothing. He holds out his hand. “Want to join me?”

Kurt’s eyes widen. “Wow,” he gets out in awe. “Can I really?”

“Sure. Grab on.”

Blaine lifts him up, as if Kurt was nothing more than a feather. Kurt holds onto him tightly.

“This is incredible,” Kurt whispers. “You’re incredible.”

“Superhuman, I guess,” Blaine whispers back. “Hey, Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, you know that?”

“Of course.” Kurt reaches up carefully to wind his arms around Blaine’s neck and kisses Blaine slowly, loving the feeling of complete weightlessness. “And I love you, Nightbird.”

Blaine hangs his head with a chuckle. “Not gonna lie, it really does sound weird when you say it.”

“Well, that’s what you get for not consulting your husband,” Kurt chastises playfully.

“I should have known that you knew,” Blaine replies. “You always know.”

“That’s because you’re not very subtle, Mister.”

“What?! I can totally be subtle.”

“Right.” Kurt laughs. “Like the day I knew my dad was driving me to my surprise proposal. Or when I totally knew you were going to serenade me with a marching band to ask me to get back together. Or-”

“Alright, alright, I get it.” Blaine lifts up both hands, and Kurt has to hold on tighter, before putting his hands back on Kurt’s waist and steering them back on the ground slowly. “You win.”

“And just for the record,” Kurt says, pointing a finger at Blaine’s mask. “That thing? Works for Green Lantern maybe but that wife of his must be blind. I knew it was you right away.”

“Ugh, don’t compare me to Green Lantern, Kurt-”

“But to be honest, it wasn’t even the face,” Kurt jokes, as he retrieves the cape from the sink and wrings it out. “You know how I _really_ knew it was you?”

“How?” Blaine asks.

“I’d know that ass in spandex anywhere.”


End file.
